Amphibian
A superhero from Georgia. Profile Even as a child, Geoffrey Lamb took to the water like a fish. He was such a natural and excellent swimmer, his swim club coach thought he might have a shot at Olympic competition. But that was all before Geoffrey’s life took a distinct detour. He was nine years old when he and his parents were caught in a storm at sea just off the coast of Florida. Their boat capsized. That was when Geoffrey’s mutant aquatic powers manifested for the first time, allowing him to breathe under water. He tried to save both of his parents, but simply didn't have the strength to do so. Shocked and traumatized, he stayed near the capsized boat for nearly a day before he was found. The aquatic superhero, Sea King, rescued Geoffrey. Even through Geoffrey’s shock, he was able to see a young boy with the potential to become a hero - if he was given a chance to recover from the loss of his parents and explore his superpowers in a safe environment. So Sea King, in his secret identity as businessman Rodger Bright, adopted him. Geoffrey became very attached to his adoptive father and worked hard to become a superhero. As Amphibian, he joined Sea King in fighting smugglers and VIPER agents. In time he began to feel dissatisfied with fighting crime on such a small scale. He felt that he could do more to improve the world. He and Sea King fought bitterly over the issue and ended their partnership. For a time Amphibian essentially lost his way. He moved to Los Angeles where he got involved with a variety of different environmental groups. He was often a spokesperson, sometimes involved in studies, and briefly was part of a group of eco-saboteurs. He was trying to find his way to help the world, but none of it quite worked. A reporter found out his secret identity (and Sea King’s as well) and broke the story of Amphibian being involved in eco-terrorism. In response to the mess that was his life, Amphibian began drinking. He hit rock bottom. He found his way back to superheroism nearly by accident. A liquor store where he’d been buying booze was getting robbed. He almost turned his back on it, and then realized that he would never have done that when he’d been teamed up with Sea King. He stopped the robbery and turned the crooks over to the police. Since then, Amphibian reconnected with Sea King and was by the elderly hero’s hospital bed when he passed away. He also stumbled upon the amnesiac Stingray. The two fell in love, sharing their joy in the ocean, saving lives, and fighting crime together. It seemed a perfect match. Until, of course, Stingray regained her memory and with it all of her rage and emotional scars. She fought him before fleeing, leaving behind a broken-hearted Amphibian. About Amphibian Since that last explosive encounter with Stingray, Amphibian has relocated to Vibora Bay where he sometimes guest lectures at Sinclair University. He still carries the hope that he might run into Stingray again someday and save her from her own emotional torment. Although he can fight, and quite well, he prefers peaceful solutions. He regularly patrols the coast, saving the lives of people threatened by boating accidents or storms. He saves them as he couldn't save his parents, and finds some peace in it. Champions Online Amphibian appears in Lemuria as a quest giver. He also Appears in both the Vibora Bay Crisis and Lemuria Crisis. Sources HERO Games Official Site Category:Heroes